Hotel Transylvania
Hotel Transylvania is a 2012 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Sony Pictures Animation and distributed by Columbia Pictures. Plot In the aftermath of the death of his wife Martha when she died in a house fire, Count Dracula designs and builds a massive five-star hotel in which to raise his daughter Mavis. Famous monsters such as Frank and his wife Eunice, Wayne and Wanda Werewolf and their massive immediate family, Griffin the Invisible Man, and Murray the Mummy often come to stay at the hotel which is completely human free and safe for monsters. On her 118th birthday, Dracula allows his daughter to leave the castle in order to explore the human world, but he sets up an elaborate plan using his zombie bellhops disguised as humans to make them seem intimidating and frighten her home. The plan works, but the zombies inadvertently lure a human; 21-year-old Jonathan to the hotel. Dracula frantically disguises him as a Flesh Golem and passes him off as Johnnystein, a distant cousin of Frank's right arm. Johnny soon encounters Mavis and the two 'Zing'; a form of magical attraction. Unable to get Johnny out of the hotel without notice, Drac quickly improvises that Johnny is a party planner, brought in to bring a fresher approach to his own traditional and boring parties. Johnny quickly becomes a hit to the other monsters, especially Mavis, and even begins to gain Dracula's respect. He tells Johnny the reason he hate humans was for the death of his wife at the hands of an angry mob shortly after Mavis was born, and is surprised at his understanding and knowledge of the lore. Johnny attempts to leave after his confession, but is brought back by Mavis. After showing her the beauty of a sunrise, she is re-inspired to give humans another chance. Meanwhile, Quasimodo (Jon Lovitz) learns that Johnny is a human and kidnaps him in order to cook him but Dracula intervenes and magically freezes Quasimodo to keep him from telling anyone that he is a human. The party is a great success, but when Mavis kisses Johnny, Dracula is sent over the edge and in his outburst confesses to deceiving Mavis with the town. Quasimodo, still frozen, bursts in and The Fly translates his frozen language that reveals Johnny's humanity, but Mavis is undeterred by her attraction and wants to be with Johnny, even though he is human. But Johnny rejects her out of respect for her father and leaves the hotel. Mavis tragically resolves to remain at Hotel Transylvania for the remainder of her life. Discovering that Mavis and Johnny shared a zing, Dracula manages to convince Frank, Wayne, Griffin, and Murray (who are now trying to leave the hotel) to help him find Johnny and reunite them and they learn he is bound on a flight out of Transylvania soon. They head to the airport and encounter a Monster Festival along the way, instead of being frightened by the real monsters appearing, they instead help Dracula by providing him shelter from the sunlight so he can get to the airport quickly only to see Johnny's plane taking off. He takes the risk and gives chase, burning in the sunlight. After getting Johnny's attention, Dracula makes his way to the front of the plane, using his mind-controlling power to control the pilot to help him apologize for his actions. Johnny accepts Dracula's apology and Dracula manipulates the pilot to return to the Transylvanian airport for a refuel and Dracula returns Johnny to Mavis, who confesses that their Zing was mutual and the two kiss, making Dracula realize his little girl is all grown up and can make her own decisions. Cast *Adam Sandler - Dracula *Andy Samberg - Jonathan *Selena Gomez - Mavis *Kevin James - Frankenstein *Fran Drescher - Eunice *Steve Buscemi - Wayne *Molly Shannon - Wanda *David Spade - Griffin *Ceelo Green - Murray *Jon Lovitz - Quasimodo *Brian George - Suit of Armor *Luenell - Shrunken Heads *Brian Stack - Pilot *Chris Parnell - Fly *Jackie Sandler - Martha *Sadie Sandler - Winnie, Young Mavis *Robert Smigel - Fake Dracula, Marty *Rob Riggle - Skeleton Husbund *Paul Brittain - Zombie, Hydra *Jonny Solomon - Gremlin Man, Hydra *Jim Wise - Shrunken Head, Hydra *Craig Kellman - Guy in Crowd, Hydra *Brian McCann - Hairy Monster, Hydra *James Williams - Foreman Additional Voices Category:2010s Movies Category:2012 Movies Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Films Category:Sony Pictures Animation films